Flawless
by WandlessMagic07
Summary: Now she is as ugly on the outside as she is on the inside, the chilling note read, now she is flawless. Teddy/Victoire . Next Generation .


**Flawless**

Now she is as ugly on the outside as she is on the inside, the chilling note read, now she is flawless.

**Chapter One**  
'Is this you finally giving up?' I asked quietly without meeting his hazel eyes, not knowing which answer I wanted to hear the most that he was, or that he never would.

I know you care, I know it is always been there  
But there's trouble ahead, I can feel it  
You are just saving yourself when you hide it  
Yeah, I know you care, I see it in the way you stare  
Ellie Goulding: I know you care

_'Oh look its Victoire Weasley and her boyfriend Wolf Boy, how cute,' Tamara Richards said with a sneer on her lips as she glared down at us with a mischievous glint in her dark brown eyes. I bite my bottom lip, hard, as I glance at my hand, which was intertwined with Teddy's and winced. We weren't together; at least I didn't think we were. Us, holding hands, it was nothing, just something we did when the other was feeling down as a source of comfort for the other. It was completely innocent! I felt Teddy squeeze my hand then and instead of feeling warm like I usually did I felt both disgusted and annoyed. The way Tamara said it, like it was something to be embarrassed about made me feel ashamed and uneasy, as if everyone was judging us, judging me._

I glanced up at the people walking to class and felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as they all glanced our way with judgment in their eyes. I quickly turned to look at Teddy and dropped his hand immediately with a frown causing him to look both taken back and hurt. I turn my head to look at Richards who raised her eyebrows at me in what I could only assume was shock. 'We're not dating Richards, I would never do that,' I said with a roll of my eyes refusing to look at Teddy, 'Perhaps you should get your facts straight,'

Tamara smirked then and walked forward her eyes on me as she folded her arms. I swallowed hard but didn't move hoping she wasn't going to do to me what she did to Frances Greene; I would transfer schools if she did that. 'Go away freak,' Tamara said glancing at Teddy for a second before resting her eyes on me. 'Weasley and I need to chat,' Teddy glanced at me upon her dismissal, his hazel eyes curious but full of concern as he mouthed the words 'You going to be okay?' I merely glared in response before looking back at Tamara who was looking me over with those critical eyes of hers. I felt his presence linger for a moment, before he turned around to go in the opposite direction, his footsteps fading with each step, as well as my embarrassment. Finally, I thought to myself as I crossed my arms wanting nothing more than to get this interaction over with.  
Then she did something unthinkable, something I couldn't imagine her, Tamara Richards, the girl who use to torment me and my cousin since first year, doing in a thousand years. She actually smiled…at me.

'There may be hope for you yet my dear,' Tamara said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders pulling me away from my next class and down the hallway ignoring my shocked expression. 'Now about that loser cousin of yours,'

The rustling of papers and books being moved about caused my eyes to slowly open, the memory of my third year began to slowly fade away as I tried to remember where I was. The domed ceiling was the first thing I saw and immediately I felt my body begin to relax at the sight of the painted stars. I was just in the common room and I fell asleep while studying, I reminded myself as I sat up, my Ancient Runes book slowly fell off my lap and onto the floor with a small thug. Stifling a yawn I glanced around the Common Room, my eyes resting on Darius Drake, a seventh year who had also fallen asleep on a lounge chair, his charms book resting on his chest, probably studying for that stupid club of his, I thought with a roll of my eyes. Freak.

Picking my book off the floor I stood up and began to walk towards the stairs that lead to the girls' dormitory and froze upon seeing another person in the room. The man was standing in the far corner by the bookshelf, his bubble gum pink hair giving his identity away immediately and I automatically felt annoyance begin to well up in me as I gritted my teeth. Why did he have to change his hair to that colour? Why not make it a normal shade; perhaps people wouldn't make fun of him all the bloody time.

I continued to watch him in confusion, as he moved quickly and silently to the table next to him, unaware of my presence as he proceeded to look for something. What? I didn't know, but it seemed to be causing him some great distress as he kept muttering angrily to himself, 'Where is it?' and 'I know it's here somewhere.' My first thought would have been that he had lost something, he did do that a lot when we were younger, losing his wand and what not. However this wasn't his house, so why he was here in the first place confused me.

'Looking for something?' I asked as I slowly crossed my arms over my chest and began to walk towards him. His body tensed at the sound of my voice and his head leaned back slightly before he turned around, his face mirroring mine.

'What do you want Weasley?' He asked through gritted teeth, clearly annoyed at my presence. I swallowed, trying not to look too wounded by his tone of voice and set my hands on the desk with a smirk on my face.

'Someone's a little touchy,' I taunted with a raised eyebrow as I picked up a random piece of parchment that was sitting on the desk. I glanced over it for a second, it belonged to Hannah Richelle, a third year, and from the looks of it, the paper was E material. Figures. 'I could ask you the same question.' I tossed the paper onto the desk, bored with the Ravenclaw standards that everyone seemed to meet and rested a hand on my hip. 'The last time I checked this wasn't your house,'

Teddy rolled his eyes in response as he began to dig through one of the desk drawers, which contained various books on different topics that Hogwarts taught. He was ignoring me, or at least trying to, his hair, much like his facial expressions, gave his feelings away almost immediately. It was growing a shade darker with every word I spoke causing it to turn into a deeper red in anger.

'And the last time I checked,' Teddy began closing the desk drawer rather hard in frustration causing me to flinch. 'I don't have to answer to you, so why don't you go do something else…like your hair or something,' I tried not to laugh in response.

'Please, my hair is the least of my worries,' I watched him move from one side of the room to the next, mumbling a 'whatever' as he passed me,

'It's not here you know,' I said with a rolI of my eyes as I picked up a book, turning it this way and that as I looked at the old cover, the title was barely visible anymore it was so old, Quidditch Through The Ages, it read. I glanced up to see him pause for a moment before I looked back to the book, opening the delicate cover I leafed through the pages half-heartedly.

'Excuse me?'

'Molly's diary, I assume that's what you're looking for correct? Yeah It's not here…In fact I don't know where it is,' I shrugged knowing he was looking for it a while ago, however watching him look frantically for the little green book amused me far more than it should have. 'You should really tell your girlfriend to keep it in a much safer place. I mean if it were to fall into the wrong hands it could be disastrous…for her,' I set the book down and looked at him with a smirk which almost faltered as he glared at me, his hair was the darkest shade of red I have ever seen.

'What the Hell happened to you?' With my smirk still intact I raised my eyebrow, bracing myself for the speech that he has been giving me since third year which always started the same. Closing his eyes Teddy brought his right hand to his forehead as if he were searching for the words that wouldn't come.

Biting my bottom lip I look down at my shoes for a moment, taking a deep breath I closed them before looking back up, my eyes meeting his as he looked me over with sadness in his eyes before he turned around and began to clean up the mess he made on the desk. I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding and bit my lip not knowing which was worse, him giving his me his speech or not giving it at all.

'Is this you finally giving up?' I asked quietly without meeting his hazel eyes, not knowing which answer I wanted to hear the most that he was, or that he never would.

He didn't answer for a long time as he moved the papers and books back where he found them and then he finally said, 'I don't know Torie…I never know with you,' We starred at each other for a long moment, like we use to do all the time before my third year, and I remembered how I use to always get lost in his gaze. Looking away quickly I began to twist the mood ring I always wore on my ring finger absentmindedly, as I watched him out of the corner of my eye as his hair slowly went back to its abnormal shade of pink.

'Well you should, because the Victoire you knew and loved long ago is dead,' I said bitterly as I glared out the window wishing he would stop looking at me like that.

'I don't believe that,' He countered, I winced as I heard the chair scraping against the tile floor as he pushed it back in place.

'Why not, it's true,' I hissed as I turned around to fix my glare on him. He merely shrugged in response as he grabbed his bag that was lying against the leg of the desk and tossed it over his shoulder. Looking at me one last time he turned around and began to walk towards the portrait hole probably back to his own house. I glared at the back of his head and turned to go up the stairs to the girls dormitory when he said, 'Molly and I aren't dating by the way,' I stopped dead in my tracks, one foot on the steps and one on the ground floor as I turned to look at him but he was already gone. I just starred at the portrait hole for a while and against my better judgment I smiled as I walked up the stairs to my bed.


End file.
